The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley
The Moat In this Moat, teams have to progress from giant inflatable lily-pad to giant inflatable lily-pad using a wooden plank. Both players must cross before the team hits their gong. Moat Results The Steps of Knowledge One of the brightest literary talents of the early 1800's was a beautiful English woman named Mary Shelley. She wrote the classic horror novel Frankenstein. Her friends were aghast. "How can such a lovely creature create such a horrifying monster?" Legend has it that perhaps she didn't create it. One night, seeking refuge from a storm, Mary entered a dark forboden tavern. Moments later, a hulking shadowed figure sat down next to her. "Beware." "Where, be where?" "No, no, you don't understand me." Mary shivered as his hideous voice rasped out the story of a horrible monster that had terrorized a small German village. "He was brought back from the dead by an evil doctor, a former pediatrician from Bavaria." From his ragged coat he drew out an old and yellowing manuscript. "But another monster will never be created, for now you hold the secret. Guard it well." Lightning flashed and Mary caught a glimpse at a horribly scarred face. Then the hulking figure strolled away into the night. Her heart raced as she read the cover. "The Secrets of Life and Death by Victor Frankenstein." Shelley wrote her novel, but kept the secret diary hidden away until it eventually made its way to the Temple. Your task is to find the Mysterious Manusript of Mary Shelley and bring it back here. The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley can be found in the Dark Forest. Steps of Knowledge Results The Temple Games 6 Chapters of "Frankenstein" Frankenstein's Electricity Ring around the Monster Temple Games' Results The Temple Run Neither player on the Barracudas moved at an incredible speed, but they seemed to have a well-built plan. Kate made it all the way to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey before being removed from the temple, and Larry took over with 1:13 to go. At the Pit, he made a smart move and climbed up to the King's Storeroom instead of going to the Chamber and taking time climbing the ladder. He made it into the Shrine with a full thirty-nine seconds remaining. He was just a room away from the artifact! Unfortunately, he had incredible difficulty assembling the monkey. The base was sideways, the belly was upside-down, and the head was reversed, but he tried forcing it down with all his might anyway! Although Olmec's legend spoke much of Frankenstein, Larry wasn't supposed to make the monkey resemble him. He wasted the rest of the run here. Temple Run Results Notes *This was the first Blue Barracudas run of season 3. *When telling the teams where the manuscript can be found, Olmec mentions the Dark Forest is a very bone-chilling tone, appropriate to the theme of the legend. *This was one of three runs where the contestants did not go on both floors. The others are The Mask of Shaka Zulu and The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra. *This episode shows the most infamous attempt to assemble the Silver Monkey. Larry didn't realize that the upper torso of the monkey was upside down and tries to jam the monkey just like that. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Team Run Category:Blue Barracudas Category:2 Pendants Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room